Le goût de toi
by Lied
Summary: Un One-Shot sur Kikuka et Orange Pekoe autour d'une chanson aussi obsédante que belle. Attention: YURI!


oOo

**Le goût de toi **

**La ceinture, par Élodie Frégé**

oOo

_Non pas sur la bouche _

Elle l'arrête d'un geste. Elle portait la tasse à ses lèvres quand elle lui adressa ses petits mots.

« Ne bois pas à cette tasse. S'il te plaît . »  
« Pourquoi ? »

Seul un rougissement lui répond. Elle continue donc ses actions, et porte la tasse de thé fumante jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_Même si c'est louche _

La petite blonde continue de rougir, doucement, le reste de la journée. Elle se demande la raison de cette rose présence sur les joues satinées. Mais elle ne posera pas la question. Trop de travail. Elle soupire en regardant voletait l'adorable créature blonde d'un être à un autre.  
Être encore innocente ainsi. Encore rire comme les enfants, sans lendemains, sans crainte.  
Elle soupire et attrape la nouvelle pile de dossiers qui l'attend. Rien ne sert de rêvasser, les papiers ne se feront pas tout seul.

_Puisque ma langue  
À le goût de ta vertu _

Elle se frotte les tempes. Encore. Son début de migraine persiste pendant que la dispute, pour une raison mesquine continue.  
Elle regarde la blonde se chamailler avec la brunette à propos de qui devrait préparer son thé. Elle veut juste une tasse, merci bien. Elle se lève et prend le pot et le nom qui y est inscrit. Elle repose la boite, aussitôt, elle ne veut pas de celui-ci. Elle furète et trouve enfin ce thé, son thé. Celui qu'elle boit depuis que l'autre est entrée dans sa vie.  
La dispute s'est arrêtée enfin. Maintenant chacune se précipite pour préparer le breuvage chaud mais elle les ignore.  
Quand enfin sa tasse fumante et odorante à la main, elle se pose à nouveau derrière son bureau, elle esquisse un petit sourire satisfait mais le quitte aussitôt, n'en comprennant pas la raison.

_De tout mon air perdu _

Il est tard mais elle n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir. Un petit soupir à ses côtés confirme la présence rassurante et douce. Elle contemple la blondinette. D'un doigt, elle caresse les joues potelées de sa compagne de chambre.  
Elle a le temps maintenant et la question tourne dans sa tête, ne lui laissant plus de repos. Pourquoi pas cette tasse ? Pourquoi rougir ?  
Elle se demande. Mais ne trouve pas de réponse.  
Le veut-elle vraiment ?

_Non pas sur les lèvres  
Même si j'en rêve _

Elle dort enfin, et ses rêves la happent. Il y a un rire, un éclat merveilleux qui bouleverse le silence et emplit l'air. Il y a le ciel bleu de nuit et la lune pleine. Les étoiles et la ronde dame se reflète dans sa tasse. L'odeur douce de l'orange et du thé monte jusqu'à son nez et la remplit de chaleur.  
Un bien-être simple qui lui remplit les veines, les sens et la bouleverse inexorablement.  
Elle monte la tasse à sa bouche. Un instant pourtant elle hésite. Ce qu'elle fait est-il bien ? Ce qu'elle veut est-il juste ? Normal ?  
Elle porte pourtant finalement le breuvage à ses lèvres. Elle boit avec délectation, avec envie, avec désir. Son corps se tinte de tiédeur et de plaisirs. Son corps lui échappe, elle sent chacun de ses sens perdre la tête et sa tête perdre la sienne.  
Tout son être pleure pour plus et elle lève encore une fois la tasse à elle. La tasse pleine, de rire, de chaleur, et du plus beau des bleus ciel qui soit. Et elle porte encore une fois le doux breuvage à ses lèvres.

_Même si je tremble  
Et bien que mon coeur soit nu _

Elle ouvre les yeux violemment, le souffle court, le moindre de ses muscles tendus, un étrange chaleur au creux du ventre et un besoin violent qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant. Elle se sent comme affamée. Affamée pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais eu avant. Elle ne sait pas ce que sait. Ou plutôt si. Mais elle ne met pas les mots dessus.  
Elle tourne la tête et contemple la blonde qui dort paisiblement. Au moins son agitation n'a pas réveillée sa compagne. Elle sourit. D'un doigt précaire, elle glisse doucement sa peau sur la sienne. Si pure, si fraîche, si belle. Elle se recouche. Rien ne sert de s'éterniser sur ce qu'elle n'aura jamais.

_Mon âme est revêtue  
De pudeur et d'impudence _

Elle ne pourra jamais. Ça ne se fait pas. Ça ne se doit pas. Comment pourrait-elle ainsi souiller l'innocence de son petit messager ?  
Elle ferme les yeux, aussi fort qu'elle peut, pour garder les images derrière ses paupières. Pour y emprisonner ses rêves. Et les garder comme un trésor honteux, comme une richesse précieuse, comme l'or de leur vie et le blé de ses cheveux. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que sa main repose sur l'autre alors qu'elle dérive à nouveau dans le pays des songes.

Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle sourit doucement, ses lèvres portant le jumeau de celui qui orne la bouche en bouton de rose de l'autre jeune fille. Elle part juste de nouveau dans les champs de thé et d'orangeraie. Sous le regard doux des rayons de lune.

_Sans te faire offense  
Mieux vaut pas tenter sa chance _

Elle l'ignore exprès encore une fois. N'écoute pas les récriminations, ne fait pas attention aux plaintes, ne répond pas à la colérique et flûtée voix qui râle et peste sur ses camarades et l'ingérence du dernier petit nouveau. Elle semble toujours aussi vivace, aussi belle, aussi enchanteresse malgré tout. Mais elle ne veut pas prendre parti. Elle ne veut rien faire. Avancer d'un pas vers elle serait se condamner. Car le faire, serait un peu l'avouer. Et reconnaître... Et reconnaître que sur la tasse auquel elle porte ses lèvres, il y a un goût plus fort qu'avant, plus puissant, plus vrai.  
Un goût qu'elle voudrait arracher à cette bouche qui s'agite et piétine verbalement.

_Rien ne dure  
Au dessus de la ceinture _

Mais veut-elle prendre le risque ? Il y a tant à perdre.  
Alors, elle se ressert une tasse de thé et en savoure le parfum car c'est tout ce qu'elle aura jamais.

_Non, pas sur la bouche _

« Je n'ai pas lavé cette tasse ! » Proteste l'énergique demoiselle.  
« Je sais. » Répond-elle avec calme, comme une aveu coupable.

Mais dès que les mots lui ont échappé, elle se détourne et fait semblant d'être happée par la paperasse qui l'attend.

_Même sous la douche _

Elle se glisse dans la salle de bain en silence et ouvre le robinet d'eau froide. L'eau coule, dans un glougloutement bruyant. Juste assez, juste assez pour couvrir ses sanglots, pour cacher sa peine. Elle se regarde, figure embuée dans le miroir. Son reflet se trouble sous ses larmes et il ne reste qu'un être aux contours flous.  
Un être qui perd tout, d'un simple aveu, d'une simple admission. Et elle mord ses lèvres. Et cache ses sanglots derrière ses mains féminines. Et laisse partir la douleur qui reviendra plus tard mais s'écoule comme l'eau qui s'échappe de la plomberie de l'école.

_Même si c'est dur _

Quand elle revient, elle a son masque prêt, glissé sur son visage.

_Je te mordrai  
C'est promis _

Elle néglige les questions indiscrètes et jette un regard peu amène aux curieux et à la foule. Elle ne lui adresse ni un regard ni un geste. Et elle continue sa routine habituelle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Tous les coups sont permis _

Sa compagne de tous les jours la regarde avec inquiétude, ses beaux yeux de ciel troublés par les sentiments à son égard. Mais elle préfère ne pas aborder le sujet, alors elle suggère qu'elles aillent dans un petit salon pour y boire un thé chaud et manger quelques pâtisseries. Cela suffit à lui faire revenir le sourire.  
Et quand elles seront assises sur les banquettes de velours doux, elle demandera encore son péché, sa torture, son interdit, elle demandera le thé aux goûts d'orange, qu'elle ne sucrera pas, qu'elle boira à petites gorgées, qu'elle savourera presque les yeux fermés, jusqu'au bout, en contemplant l'avide demoiselle qui l'accompagnera manger avec ardeur et passion, et mordre avec ses petites dents nacrées dans les gâteaux qu'on leur servira. Alors, elle avancera, l'air de rien son doigt et attrapera à la commissure de sa bouche un reste de crème encore là, qu'elle portera à la sienne, pour en savourer le goût de défendu sur sa langue et son palais. Et elle sourira simplement quand l'autre protestera que c'était son morceau de pâtisserie à elle et qu'elle lui volait la moindre saveur.  
Sans savoir. Sans savoir la vérité.

_Non, pas sur les lèvres  
Même pas en rêve _

Elle s'attarde dans le bain. Elle profite de la chaleur qui l'enveloppe. Ici encore elle trouve un havre de paix éphémère.  
Mais les paix précaires ne sont pas faites pour durer.

_A sang pour sûr _

Il y a d'abord la peau nacrée. Il y a les longs cheveux ondulés comme un soleil pâle d'hiver. Il y a le sourire boudeur et adorable. Il y a le bleu du ciel dans les miroirs de son âme. Il y a sa peau nue et sans artifice. Ses seins menus, ses hanches, la colline de son ventre, la vallée de... Elle détourne le regard, essaye d'oublier ce qu'elle a vu. Mais l'ignorante tentatrice se glisse dans le bain pour la rejoindre.

_Ou tu mangeras ton pain gris _

« Que fais-tu là ? »  
« Je voulais être avec vous Maîtresse ! » Chantonne-t-elle gaiement.

Cela suffit à faire bouillir son sang, à lui donner envie de hurler. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, son masque toujours fermement sur ses traits. Elle se lève.

« J'avais fini. »

Il lui faut partir loin de cette torture là.

_Mon coeur est endurci_

Ne pas laissez entrer l'espoir. Ne pas se laisser tenter. Endurcir son mental et cesser de tourner autour du pot. Elle doit tirer un trait sur l'histoire. Elle va jeter tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler l'odeur douce-amère, le goût sucré mais à peine. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et saisit les pots de thé. Au dessus de la poubelle, qu'elle ouvre d'un coup sec, ses mains pleines débordent des multiples feuilles emprisonné dans les boites de fer et de bois.

_Ne tire pas sur l'ambulance  
Garde l'impotence _

Pourtant, son geste hésite. Elle regarde le gouffre de l'avide avaleur de détritus. Il y a du papier et des déchets alimentaires dedans. Elle contemple les boites. Comment pourrait-elle lui faire ça ?

« Maitresse ? » Pleurniche une petite voix à son oreille.

Elle ne répond pas et repose les pots de thé à leur place. Elle s'en va et s'engouffre dans la chambre qu'elle ferme à clé. Elle a besoin d'air, d'un peu de temps. Juste d'un peu de temps.

_Plus rien n'a plus d'importance _

Elles ont mis longtemps à s'endormir, toutes les deux, chacune s'ignorant. Pourtant qu'il est difficile quand de minuscules sanglots s'échappent de sous la couverture. Elle essaye de résister tant bien que mal à ses cris de larmes. Quand enfin la respiration de sa compagne se calme, elle soulève le coin du dessus de lit pour dévoiler le visage humide mais enfin paisible de la belle endormie.  
Elle se mord les lèvres, l'envie de pleurer pour le pardon coincer au creux de la gorge. Ce qui est fait est fait.  
Elle le savait. Elle l'a toujours su. A la longue, elle ne fera que la blesser. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle se dit qu'elle a bien agi, que c'est mieux ainsi. Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour son petit soleil. Pas d'avenir avec elle, simple nuit.  
Cependant, cependant, que leurs cheveux, mêlés forment un beau tableau, une doux contraste, un agencement de soie. Mais c'est sans importance.

_Rien ne dure  
Au dessus de la ceinture _

Elles n'ont aucune chance. Ce qui pourrait être est déjà condamné d'avance. Elle la quittera. Elle sait que ce jour-là, quand son petit oiseau boudeur, son petit ange du thé partira, elle sait qui lui restera un coeur brisé en milliers de cristaux. Mais il vaut mieux un coeur brisé que deux, peut-être. Ou que le regret de son absence après avoir goûté au bonheur sans savoir si elle était vraiment aimée ou si juste l'autre avait cédé par souci d'obéissance et de complaisance.  
Elle n'a jamais aimé l'amour, trop de souffrance à partager en vérité.

_Non, pas sur la bouche _

Alors pourquoi ce matin prend-elle encore de ce thé ? Pourquoi elle s'entête ? Elle la perdra, tout est décidé d'avance.  
Trois petits voeux. Trois malheureux souhaits et elle ne sera plus là.  
Il ne lui reste que la ferveur douce du thé à savourer, elle le sait. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle boit sa peine et son désir, ses rêves et ses illusions brisées, tout cela à la fois dans une simple tasse. C'est comme ça.

_Je sais, je touche  
Le fond du lac _

Ça ne sert à rien. Rien n'efface la peine. Elle ne s'excusera jamais pour le jour d'avant. Elle ne peut pas. S'excuser signifierait se justifier. Se justifier serait lui raconter. Lui raconter serait avouer.  
Avouer ? Elle ne peut pas.  
Alors, la vie continuera, cahin-caha. Tel quelle. La vie c'est fait pour ça. Malgrè son cœur douloureux, car après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une peine de cœur ? Rien.

_Le temps des cerises est mort _

Elle le savait. Elle le savait depuis le début. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle malgrè tout l'impression de s'être brûlée les ailes au soleil ? D'être Icare, tombé du ciel dans les eaux profondes du désespoir ? D'être condamnée à l'enfer de Tantale, damnée à une faim éternelle pour ce qu'elle n'aura plus jamais ?  
Et s'être perdue en souhaitant le dernier, en prononçant l'ultime, en prenant la décision finale.  
Il pleut cette nuit. Il pleut, on ne voit pas la lune. Le soleil pâle ne brillera plus.  
Elle est partie. Partie !

_Le diable est dans le corps _

Elle se maudit, elle maudit son cœur dans sa poitrine qui se débat et cogne et refuse la vérité. C'est terminé. Pas de retour en arrière, pas de « et si ». Tout est fini. Pas d'avenir à deux, pas de chance, depuis le départ.  
Trop de peine qui la submerge, trop de larmes qu'elle retient de ce soir là mais à quoi ça sert de laisser couler l'eau des moments que l'on a chéri.  
Elle se relève et se fait belle, elle redresse sa tenue, se dresse comme une statue, pare son corps d'une aura de sévérité et de grâce intouchable. Elle n'est qu'une image mais elle peut faire semblant. Et le semblant y suffira largement.

_Non, pas sur les lèvres  
Non c'est pas mièvre _

Un baiser, un baiser par porcelaine. Un souvenir aigre-doux pour unique remous. Elle ira bien, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle le doit. Elle a trop à faire, trop de gens dont elle doit s'occuper, trop de choses sur lequel veiller.  
Les histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose sont pour les imbéciles. La sienne n'était finalement qu'une d'eau d'orange amère. Mais le goût, elle le chérit pour la vie. Amer et doux, amer et fou.

_C'est pas le trac _

Elle ira bien. Sa petite soeur lui a dit qu'elle avait une surprise. Comment aurait-elle su ?  
Tout ira bien. Ce n'est que la surprise. Un peu de joie aussi, elle veut bien l'avouer.  
Mais alors pourquoi ces larmes le long de ses joues ? Pourquoi cette boule dans sa gorge ? Où sont passés ses mots ? Tout son vocabulaire ? Elle devrait lui souhaiter la bienvenue n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais elle ne peut même pas prononcer un son. Quand elle avance un doigt précaire et que celui rencontre la chair, elle se perd. Il y a tant d'autres moyens de souhaiter un bon retour à ceux qui vous ont manqué.

_Mais je préfère me donner crue  
Sans revers, ni refus _

Alors, elle se jette dans ses bras comme on se jette à la mer. Elle plonge dans ce sursis offert. Elle attrape son soleil pâle revenue par elle ne sait quel miracle. Elle l'enlace et soudain, il n'y a plus assez de pudeur, plus assez de retenue, et elle pose ses lèvres sur celles toujours en bouton de rose. Le goût d'un vrai baiser, pour ne plus vivre avec le regret lancinant et déchirant.  
Quand les doigts remontent dans ses cheveux, elle ne se rend même pas compte que sa blonde demoiselle rend la faveur. Elle se perd juste dans la chaleur d'orange, si avenante. Puis les lèvres s'écartent et il y a le contact entre leurs langues. Elle entend vaguement le bruit d'un cri d'incrédulité. Mais elle ne s'en soucie plus quand ses mains cajolent les vagues de soie blonde. Les mains n'y suffisent plus. Leurs corps se collent, se rencontrent, se cognent et luttent pour s'adapter le plus près possible, de la plus absolue des manières.  
Elles se redécouvrent et s'aiment fébrilement.

_Rendons nous à l'évidence  
Tout est écris d'avance _

Quand elles s'écartent, elles ont du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Mais cette fois, cette fois se jure-t-elle, elle ne laissera pas partir l'autre sans tenter sa chance. La troisième, spectatrice rougissante de tout l'acte, contemple sa grande soeur dévisager amoureusement la princesse du thé qui a envahi sa vie à son tour. Elle ne préfère rien dire parce qu'il y a dans leurs yeux quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu là. Elle se râcle la gorge doucement, juste pour tenter de rappeler sa présence, que sa pudeur soit encore un peu épargnée. Pourtant, quand elle voit le sourire sur le visage de sa soeur si sérieuse, elle se dit qu'un peu de gêne vaut bien ce bonheur.

_Mieux vaut pas tenter sa chance  
Rien ne dure... _  
_Au dessus de la ceinture _

Elle ne dira plus jamais « fontaine je ne boirai pas de ton eau » quand elle contemple le corps allongée à côté du sien. Elles se sont apprises à deux, avec tendresse, avec ferveur, avec trop de passion, trop d'impatience, un rien de pudeur, de timidité, rien de feint, tous les sentiments au dehors. Elles se sont cherchés, se sont caressées, se sont choyées, se sont aimées. Elles se sont blotties au creux l'une de l'autre, dans le grand lit de la chambre, bien à l'abri. Elles se sont endormies au bras l'une de l'autre. Elles ont encore comme sentence, comme tic-tac d'horloge, les vœux de sa petite soeur mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Elle veut profiter de son temps cette fois, le savourer, et garder le souvenir cuisant et brûlant, et pourtant si apaisant.

_Non pas sur la bouche  
Je sais c'est louche _

Il est loin le temps où elle refusait simplement de donner un baiser. Maintenant, elle quémande, elle vole, elle envahit chaque temps possible, profite de l'instant. Mais pas sur la bouche quand ils sont alentours. Sur la bouche, ce n'est que pour elles seules, dans leur coin, loin des curieux, des avides, des bien-songeants. Mais les meilleurs baisers restent ceux interposés, sur une tasse de thé. Goût d'interdit et de plaisir donnée à coeur vaillant.  
Oui, c'est étrange mais même si la princesse ne comprend pas, pour elle, c'est le souvenir du tout premier qui reste gravé dans sa mémoire. Un baiser oui mais par un rien de porcelaine pour mieux aimer les vrais.

_Puisque ma peau  
A l'odeur de ton odeur _

Puisque peu à peu, partout l'odeur d'orange affleure et remplit sa chambre, ses vêtements, sa vie, elle se laisse mener.  
La vie lui semble bien soudainement belle, même éphémère, le bonheur est important.

_Au dehors il fait chaud _

Elle regarde le ciel bleu, lumineux. Ses yeux se plissent cependant elle contemple le soleil. Cette fois-ci elle a choisi avec délectation, avec certitude, de se brûler les ailes. Mais maintenant, elle saura, une fois tombée, qu'elle n'aura plus de regrets. Alors, comme Icare, elle va vers la source de ces maux.

_Non, pas sur les lèvres  
Jamais de trève_  
_Et pas d'assaut  
Le bonheur est en attente _

Dernier voeu. Deuxième départ. Les larmes ne sont plus si amères. Elle regarde le ciel, il est bleu ce jour-là. La seule pluie est celle de ses yeux nuits pour cette fois.

_Entre le sol et le vent  
Entre l'oubli et l'oubli _

Elle regarde dans le vide. Elle lui manque mais son souvenir cette fois est moins douloureux. Ce qu'elles ont eu ait certainement trop beau pour pleurer dessus. Elle préfère oublier les peines qu'elles avaient, pour ne garder que les bonheurs partagés.  
Il fait beau dehors.

_Mais l'oiseau du paradis  
Joue plutôt aux jeux interdits _

Alors, quand elle se retrouve seule, la nuit, que sa main descend trouver les recoins de sa féminité, elle soupire juste un nom, dans une litanie, le nom d'une personne qu'elle ne remplacera jamais : Orange Pekoe.

_Rien ne dure...  
Au dessus de la ceinture  
_

oOo

**FIN**

ooOoo

Voilà, j'ai osé la song-fic sur ce couple. Cette fic traîne depuis très longtemps et je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir perdu et d'avoir attendu pour la poster, j'ai pu relire et être sûre qu'elle valait le coup car j'avais peur qu'elle soit... TROP. Bref, j'ai enfin exorcisé la chanson obsédante, enfin ! XD


End file.
